


Imagine…Make Up Sex With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Imagine, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, sam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Make Up Sex With Sam

Sam was knocking on your motel door again and you let him in, just like always. He tried to kiss away your argument as he guided the two of you over to the bed. You tried your best to fight it, let yourselves talk this out like adults but Sam when he was apologizing…he could be so good to you you’d do whatever he wanted.

Your knees hit the mattress and you sat down, falling to your back, Sam’s hands already working away at your jeans. You let out a sigh as he ripped them away, strong hands resting on the inside of your bare thighs. It was too much. You couldn’t keep letting him use sex to say sorry. 

Until one of those hands slipped up, the other following at the same speed, his eyes on you like you were perfection. You arched your back when his hot breath fanned over your core, your eyes shutting in anticipation. Even if he was trying to make it up to you, he teased for a moment, letting you stir until you were clawing at the sheets.

“Sam,” you whispered, a broken sound when he finally buried himself in you, tongue doing things no good man should know how to do. Fingers tugged at his hair without you telling them to do so, his smirk felt across your very being. “Fuck, I”m still pissed at you.”

Sam hummed as he opened his eyes to look up with puppy dog eyes. But if one thing bent you to his will faster than those eyes, it was when you could see the dark lust in them too, begging to let him touch you how he wanted.

“You aren’t getting off the hook that easy,” you said, Sam’s tongue slipping inside you, his eyes turning a shade darker in front of your very eyes. “You can’t…”

Sam moved his lips up to suck gently at your clit, shutting his eyes as your hand fisted hard in his hair, asking for more. But then he hit that one sweet spot, your breath catching in your throat, his sharp inhale as he took in your scent…your anger faded away in a blink of an eye.

He did as he pleased after that, letting himself tease you again but not much, not like on the nights you asked for it. No, he wanted to make you come so hard that it would be on the edge of too much. Sam loved to push you higher and higher, especially nights when he was apologizing. You were a sweaty, panting, whining mess when your release finally hit you, Sam not letting you come down for one second until he’d made sure you were satisfied.

“I still want to talk about it,” you said, trying to regain your senses as Sam plopped down next to you. You looked down but he wasn’t hard. He didn’t let himself have fun, not until he knew you’d forgiven him.

“Okay,” he said, a blank expression falling over you.

“That’s a first,” you said, knowing how well he’d perfected avoiding these conversations.

“I need you, you’re like a drug to me, like I’m addicted to you. I don’t want to lose you because-”

“I’m not going anywhere, Sam. We’re just going to have talks after fights now is all,” you said, seeing him believe you.

“I’ll be better about it, I promise,” he said. “We’ll try to do this the right way from now on.”

“We both will.”


End file.
